


Aftermath

by harbinger_az



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Richonne - Freeform, Smut, just cute, who doesnt love puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbinger_az/pseuds/harbinger_az
Summary: Michonne co-hosts a  day Symposium with her research partner Maggie. Their Keynote brings a special guest. AU.





	Aftermath

"*I apologize for waiting to tell you for so long  
I am not human  
I am made of bacon, fairy tales, pixie dust, I don't feel  
I hung myself and didn't die  
I'm omnipotent, I'm alive  
Not real, I'm alive"

“What time did he say he’d be here again?” she asked glancing at her watch for the sixth time that evening. A cool breeze wafted through the streets, rustling the leaves in the trees in the early morning. “He said 6:30. I’m not sure what’s taking so long.” her friend replied shuffling from one foot to the other. Grasping her wrist with one hand, she twirled her watch absentmindedly, staring down at the ground to examine her wedges. “If he doesn’t show up in 10 minutes, I’m going in.” she replied, taking a shaky breath to relax. All of the planning for their first symposium and the Keynote was running late. Running her hands along her charcoal skirt, she looked up to see him rushing along with his suit jacket in hand and another man on his tails. 

“So sorry. We got into a bit of a traffic situation.” “We?” she asked glancing towards her friend who continued to shift from one foot to the other, moving her brown hair behind her ears. “Yeah, this is my research partner. Rick Grimes, I’d like you to meet the Department Chair and one of the organizer of this Symposium, Michonne Vertterre.” Michonne looked from her guest to the new addition. He had on a loafers which were a deep mahogany and crisp white collar shirt and black slacks. Glancing up to his face she noted the light salt and pepper of his beard, two pouty lips which met in a slightly crooked nose and the most piercing blue eyes she’d seen in her lifetime. Extending a firm hand he reached out taking hers, stopping to marvel at the softness of her palms against his more callous digits. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Vertterre. My apologies for our delay.” She hadn’t expected his cadence to be so… sexy or southern for that matter. Michonne watched his face as he held her hand a beat too long. Michonne felt her breath catch in her throat, her body growing warmer by the touch of this stranger and his gaze which didn’t seem to want to give her space to stare anywhere else. “It’s Dr. Vertterre, and it’s nice to meet you.” she managed to say, taking her hand gently away from his, feeling a bit colder in the process. 

“Where are my manners, Rick, meet Dr. Maggie Green, my co-chair and the Superman to my Batman.”  
Maggie gave Michonne a really face as she exchanged greetings with Rick.  
“Maggie, can you show Glenn and Rick in and get them set up? We have a long day ahead of us and participants will start showing up at 8.” she noted looking to her co-chair and dear friend Maggie Greene.  
“Sure ‘Chonne. Come on y’all. Hey Glenn, thanks for coming again. Let’s get this show on the road.” Michonne watched as the three walked into the hotel lobby to prepare for their final day of the symposium on Security, Practice, and Freedom. The brainchild of Michonne and Maggie, the symposium was a collaborative effort of a number of universities, policy makers, and even law enforcement. Taking a deep breath, Michonne took the first step into the lobby and prepared for one of the longest days of her life. 

 

Eight hours later, after a fantastic Keynote from Glenn, a number of panels, and even a working lunch, the participants headed to the reception area at the hotel bar. Michonne had managed to carrel all of her interns, volunteers, and support staff into one of the breakout rooms. “Maggie and I would like to thank you all for your hard work in making this symposium a resounding success.” “As Batwoman just said, we are proud of the calabar of work that came out of the last two days. You all are the heart and soul of this process. We thank you.” Maggies accent coming through with the word thank which sounded like ‘thang’. “I know I wouldn’t be here without my Co-Chair and Superwoman Maggie Greene. Now, Enjoy the free libations and finger sandwiches that cost a fortune.”  
“Did you really call me Batwoman to everyone?” “What, you used that analogy earlier. I figured I’d keep it going.” “Dr. Greene, let’s go get some chaps and take these damn shoes off.” Michonne said taking her friend's arm and walking casually to the reception. 

"*You leave me careless, I like it  
I like it"

 

After a few glasses of champagne, Michonne and Maggie ended up at the bar with Rick and Glenn. “Really great Keynote Rhee” Michonne said, slapping Glenn on his shoulder, finally feeling at ease. “Michonne, you and Maggs really knocked it out of the park.” he said, smiling wide in Maggie's direction. “Yeah, that was really somethang.” Rick said. Michonne turned her seat towards the voice beside her, caught off guard by the hard stare that met her rich brown eyes. “Thank you.” she said, feeling a bit flustered at the way his eyes darted from hers to her lips, stopping a minute to examine the way the sides of her mouth reflexively turned up, as if she was keeping a secret.  
“Grimes, I’m going to head back to the hotel, you coming?” Glenn asked.  
“Well if Dr. Vertterre wouldn’t mind keepin’ me company, I’d like to stay.” Rick said looking at Michonne but speaking to Glenn.  
“I’d be pleased to.” she said 

“Maggie, are you sticking around?” she asked, turning to Maggie, who was grabbing her jacket “Uhh… I’m going to head back to the hotel with Glenn. Figured we could split the cab fare.” Michonne smiled to herself knowing that Maggie and Glenn had been dating secretly now for months after meeting at a panel.  
“Sure, enjoy the ride.” Michonne said to Maggie and Glenn who both flushed red at the suggestive nature of her comment. 

“Green Earth” Rick said after a few beats of silence. “What” she said turning her body to lean against the bar, which her face turned to face him.  
“Your last name. In French it translates to Green Earth.”  
“Yes, it does.” she said a bit surprised that he was thinking about her last name at the moment. “So Grimes, how do you know Glenn?”  
“Glenn and I started working on a new project together a few months ago, but we’ve been friends since high school.”  
“And how long ago was that?” she asked, a sly smirk on her face.  
“Long enough to get grey hair and remember when Kurt Cobain died.”  
“You know who Kurt Cobain is?”  
“I’m a nerd, not a geek. Give me some credit.” he said cheekily.  
“You want another drink?” he asked, pointing to her empty flute. “Sure, Rick.” she said glancing at him through her thick eyelashes, watching the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he finished his bourbon. She studied his hands, which were raised slightly to get the bartender's attention.  
“What are you having?” he asked her as the bartender sauntered over seeming annoyed at the interruption.  
“I’ll have a French 75.”  
“Can I have a French 75 and another glass of Eagle Rare.” he said to the bartender who had just a quickly turned around rolling his eyes.  
“So Michonne, I want to know everything about you.” he said, leaning in slowly, watching her trace her long fingers along the bar. The rich brown skin of her arms catching the light, and causing Rick to think that Michonne was glowing in the moment.  
“Well, I’m a boring researcher who enjoys comic books and running.” she said.  
“You’re anything but boring Michonne.”  
“And how do you guess that?”

“Well Batman, because you organized one of the most interesting symposiums I’ve been to. And because you somehow got Glenn to come and almost on time.”  
“He is always heinously late isn’t he?” she laughed.  
“That he is.” Turing her body into his, Michonne noticed that they had gotten closer, their legs touching slightly, and the warmth against her thighs increased.  
“Tell me about yourself Rick.” she said leaning in a bit more taking a second to admire the faint scent of aftershave and something that smelled like peppermint.  
“Well, I’m a boring Engineer who Consults on projects and enjoys nonfiction and fishing.” “Fishing. You really are boring.”  
“Says the comic book nerd who runs.”  
“Touche.” The two continued to smile at one another, ignoring their drinks which the annoyed bartender had placed down minutes ago. The easy banter between them flowing in between long pauses and flashes of shy smiles. 

"*Caught up in the blast  
Caught up in the action  
Caught up in the bursting flame  
There's comfort in dying  
There's comfort in burning I burn"

Two drinks later, Rick and Michonne had managed to cover their likes, dislikes, random fears of insects and their desire to both own a big sheep dog someday. Checking her watch, she realized that most of the participants had since departed the bar.  
“I should head back to the hotel” she said, glancing at her watch.  
“If it’s alright with you, maybe we can share some cab fare?” he asked. Michonne blushed.  
“Sure Rick. We can share a ride.”  
Rick paid for both their drinks at his instance.  
“Let me pay you back.” she said as they walked to the corner to get a cab.  
“I was hoping you’d do that later.” he said, moving in front of her and glancing down at her doe face. His voice dropping an octave and the husky way he said you and later left Michonne sweating.  
“And how do you suggest I do that?” she said, feeling bold.  
“Well… this is a start.” he said leaning down and kissing her plump pillowy lips.

Michonne leaned into his body, moving her hands from her side up his arms, feeling the soft cotton of his dress shirt against her palms. She breathed into the kiss, feeling like they were passing oxygen into one another, his tongue darting across her bottom lip, as she opened her mouth to allow him access. Rick grabbed her waist, pressing her flush to his body, feeling her pert breasts against his shirt. 

"*Maybe we should burn, burn

Doubt I'll ever be anyone's baby  
Living as a unicorn gets so lonely  
I have no answers  
I have No questions  
Stuck in your tandem  
Heat that's worth standing  
I like it"

Michonne broke their kiss, remembering that they were still waiting for a cab.  
“Let’s get that ride.” she said taking his hand and hailing a cab. Stepping into the cab Rick leaned against her, feeling the heat radiate off her body.  
“God, you’re beautiful.” he whispered into her ear.  
“Are you sure about this?” he asked, feeling shy and a bit nervous about taking this woman home with him. “Definitely” she said reaching across her lap and taking his hand.

She gently placed his hand on her thigh, sliding it along the hem. Surprised crossed Ricks face for a moment as he realized just what she was offering. The flash quickly dissipated into unadulterated lust has he squeezed her thigh, moving his hand up slowly, marveling at the velvety softness of her skin. Michonne breath quickened with anticipation as Rick slowly moved his calloused hand in between her thighs and began slowly rubbing his fingertips against her warm center. He leaned into Michonne’s neck, placing gentle kisses along her slender neck, his tongue sliding against her ear, causing a shudder to escape her body. Michonne’s body was on fire as Rick slid her panties aside and inserted his finger inside of her.  
“Umm” she moaned. Hearing her vocalize her pleasure emboldened Rick as he inserted a second digit, rocking them in and out of her deliciously wet pussy.

“You like that” he said, feeling her hand trail up his thigh and land squarely on his bulging erection.  
“Yeah” she mumbled, throwing her head back and closing her eyes while rubbing Rick’s cock over his slacks as he twisted his fingers and pumped in and out with purpose.  
“You’re here” the cab driver said, glancing at the two through the rearview mirror. Michonne opened her eyes and gathered herself, trying to steady her breathing, she reached into her purse and grabbed the fare, moving forward to give Rick a moment to remove his fingers. “  
Thank you” she said to the driver, as she glanced over at Rick who had a shiteating grin plastered across his face. She watched him stick the two fingers into his mouth and sigh. Dumbfounded for a moment she just watched him slowly take his fingers from his mouth as the driver asked  
“Do you need Change?”  
“Unn.. No, keep the change” she managed stepping out of the cab. 

"*I can feel the accidents happening slowly  
Falling for the rapture ever so boldly  
I will go willingly  
You don't have to kidnap  
I'd like to be kidnapped  
You leave me careless, I like it  
I like it"

“Oh God” she rasped, throwing her head back into the pillow. Rick had stationed himself in between her thighs and was making a meal of her. She grabbed his curls as he pushed his tongue deeper into her center, feeling him suck her folds and groan into her. Rick’s right hand had found their way up her taut belly to her breasts where he rolled her nipples between his thumb and index finger, giving her a playful squeeze ever so often, causing her to moan loudly. His left hand deftly slid from her thighs back to her center where he inserted two digits. Michonne could feel his tongue travel upwards licking at her clit, when he started sucking she lost her mind.  
“Fuck… please… don’t… god… stop.. Shit” she huffed as she felt her belly rumble with the signs of her orgasm. Rick picked up the pace, pumping his fingers in and out of her enjoying the sticky sweetness of her cum. When he felt her walls contract around his fingers he slowly lapped at her until she pushed his head away.

“Are you sure your PhD wasn’t in Cunnilingus?” she signed while she felt him kiss up her body until they were face to face.

“Are you really asking that right now?” he chuckled, realizing just how dorky she was  
.  
“I did get a masters in foreplay, but let’s get to the good stuff.” 

“That wasn’t the good stuff?” she sighed. 

“Not even close” he said reaching for her face and kissing her deeply. 

Rick hadn’t known that when he decided to come to a conference he’d be having some of the best sex of his adult life with the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.

“Hold that thought” he said getting of the bed leaving Michonne feeling cold without his body pressed against her. Moments later Rick returned with a condom and quickly discarded the rapper, placing it over his impressive length.

“That thing kinda scares me” she said fully rasping the magnitude of his very pleasantly large penis. 

“I’ll be gentle. Scouts Honor” he said lifting three fingers like a damn boy scout. 

Michonne scooched down a bit, while Rick crawled up her body, massaging her soft skin and lining himself up to her core. Leaning down he placed a kiss along her neck, nuzzling into it and gently biting.  
“Mmmmm” she sighed, relaxing her body as his hands roamed her breasts, squeezing them before sliding down to her plump bottom. Rick kissed Michonne slowly until she opened her mouth to him, grabbing his neck and twirling her hands down his back. Encouraged by the heat of their kisses, Rick slowly pushed inside of her.  
“Oh… wow” she signed against his lips as he filled her completely.  
Slowly swaying his hips, he felt her slide her legs up, giving him more access. His slow ministrations gained speed as he pumped in and out of her, their foreheads touching, the sweat from their bodies mixing. 

“Yeah” she said.

“Yeah” he replied.

“God… Michonne. You’re so wet.. Fuck” he said accenting each point with a thrust. Michonne was lost, floating in the ether of her passion, she crossed her legs at the base of his back, matching his thrusts with her own frantic replies. 

“Open your eye” he said, and she did. Not breaking eye contact, Michonne melted into the two pools, as Rick gazed into her brown orbs.  
“I’m close” he said.  
“Ohhh” she replied, unable to say anything, falling apart. The feel of her walls contracting against his dicl punged him over the edge,

“‘Chonneee” he growled as he came falling on top of her body as she continued to stroke his back gently, finally letting herself close her eyes.

“You’re amazing.” she whispered into his ear, placing a gentle kiss against it. Rolling over onto his side, Rick glanced over at her and ran his hand across her chin, sliding them across her neck and her collarbone. 

“You’re perfect” he said reaching over and grabbing her waist. Michonne scooched into his neck, letting her eyelashes tickle his skin. She hadn’t felt this alive in years- working all the time, never giving herself a minute, this felt real and good. Feeling that same surge of boldness she began kissing his neck, getting up slowly, she trailed kisses down his body until she reached the cut of his hips.

“So… Round two?” she asked, noticing his cock straining to come to attention.

“Oh you know it Batman” he said, a smile forming over his face. 

"*Maybe we should burn  
Maybe we should burn  
Maybe we should burn  
Maybe we should burn, burn

Doubt I'll ever be anyone's baby"

**Author's Note:**

> I obvi don't own TWD, and this was my first attempt at a one shot. Song by Sza- Aftermath. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
